PokéPark 3: Dreamer's Archipelago
is an upcoming Pokémon spin-off title being released for the Nintendo Switch, released as the third title in the PokéPark side series, more than six years after the previous PokéPark title was released. The game shares similar gameplay to the previous two PokéPark titles, acting as a 3D-platforming adventure game, where the player takes control of a Pikachu who travels to different "zones" across a park inhabited solely by Pokémon, with the purpose of befriending all of the Pokémon in the zones. Corresponding to this structure, the game takes place on the Dreamer's Archipelago, a series of isles structured similarly to the Pokéarth's Alola region, where the entire region is made up of seven islands of different cultures and natural landmarks. has similar gameplay to the past two PokéPark titles. The player controls one of several playable Pokémon characters to travel an open-world region and befriend Pokémon. Most Pokémon can be befriended by playing a "skill game" against them. These games range from Chase, Battle, Hide-and-Seek, Quiz, Obstacle Hop, or an exclusive minigame that can differ based on the Pokémon. A few other Pokémon have different requirements based around interactable items in the overworld. The player have several methods of attacking, including a tackle attack, two long-range attacks, and a melee attack that is activated by shaking the Joy-Con. The game's plot is somewhat disconnected from the storyline of the first two PokéPark titles: the game follows a young Pikachu who lives in the Central Isle, the main island in the middle of the archipelago. Rumors of strange monsters coming to the isles begin to spread, and they reach its peak when one of the "monsters" attacks a civilian of the Isle. The people of the island decide to ask upon the island’s elder to decide a hero, and she somehow decides on the Pikachu to travel to the other islands and collected seven "Pure Shards", which can be used to purge the island of its invaders. Along the way, however, the Pikachu stumbles upon a harmless "monster" named Nebby, who comes from the same dimension as the "monsters" and assists him on his journey. The game is set for a December 12, 2018 release for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay PokéPark 3: Dreamer's Archipelago plays somewhat similarly to the previous two PokéPark installments. Players control one of six playable Pokémon in an open area, interacting with the environment and the other Pokémon in the area. The main aspect of gameplay is befriending Pokémon native to the PokéPark. Most of the time, these Pokémon must be befriended by playing a "Skill Game", a small minigame where the player fights the Pokémon they want to befriend. These Skill Games range from: *'Battle': The player Pokémon fights the rival Pokémon in a battle, in which they use their available overworld attacks to defeat the other Pokémon, by whittling down their health bar before they are defeated. Each Pokémon can “tackle” their opponent, as well as using three different “Special Attacks” against them. Type advantages in the main series apply against the rival Pokémon. *'Chase': The player embarks in a game of tag against the other Pokémon: depending on the Pokémon, the player must either chase after the opposing Pokémon and tag them with a tackle, or evade the opposing Pokémon trying to chase them for a set time. Typically, this game is made easier if the player upgrades their Speed stat in the Central Isle (a service run by Ribombee), or if played by Litten, the fastest playable Pokémon. *'Dash-Off': A new Skill Game introduced in Dreamer's Archipelago, similar to Chase, where the player must race the opposing Pokémon from one point to another. Similar to Chase, this game is made easier by upgrading your speed stat or by using Litten. *'Quiz': A simple question-and-answer game where the opposing Pokémon asks the player 3-10 quiz questions: the player must get all of the questions right to win. If the player gets a question wrong, they must start over. Earlier in the game, the Pokémon will provide hints for the correct answer if a question is answered incorrectly, but, later in the game, Pokémon don’t do this. *'Obstacle Hop': A game in which the player must complete a simple parkour/obstacle course on the map within a time limit. Typically, using Pokémon suitable for the environment is recommended/necessary for completion. The obstacles become more complicated and difficult as the game progresses. The player, in the overworld, can run, jump, use attacks (one of three), and pick up items. You can switch characters at any time (unless you’re swimming as Popplio or in a radiated area as Poipole). You can travel between areas using Nebby's teleportation abilities. Story A young Pikachu wakes up in a bustling town of Quartz Town in the Central Isle, on the morning before a monthly Island Festival, in which denizens of the seven other isles of the Dreamer's Archipelago come to the Central Isle to celebrate the wonders of nature. After helping Pokémon around town prepare (which functions as a tutorial of sorts), the sun sets, and Pikachu joins another Pokémon, Bunnelby, to go off and check the town's look-out for the boat holding the denizens of the Mortem Isle, which always shows up early: strangely, no boat is in sight. Pikachu, however, does see a strange sight: a portal in the sky opens up, and an odd jellyfish-like creature flies out, before vanishing from sight. Pikachu returns to town, but their news is ignored by the leader Quartz Town, the grizzled Captain Gumshoos. Right after, however, the captain hears of concerning news from a letter written by a Mortem Isle resident: the island has been invaded by “monsters”, as the letter describes. The Captain at first writes it off as a lie, but a scream is heard from the forest outside of town, and the denizens go to investigate. They find that Bunnelby's older brother, Diggersby, is being attacked by the same creature that Pikachu saw earlier. The creature, seeing the mob, flies away, as several Pokémon give chase, while Pikachu and the rest of the townspeople stay behind to safely bring Diggersby home. Back at Quartz Town Central, the Pokémon who gave chase return, having lost track of the alien-like creature. The furious Captain Gumshoos berates Pikachu and Bunnelby for not telling him about the creature earlier, but is stopped by Oranguru, the mellow elder of the town. The citizens resolve that there are monsters who have invaded the rest of the isles as well, and they decide the best thing to do is to send someone to save the rest of the islands by combining the Pure Shards: legendary artifacts that, when combined, are said to purify the land of evil. Each of the seven islands is home to one, according to legend. This solution brings arguments, however, as no one can agree on who should go. Gumshoos turns to Oranguru's help, asking her how the problem will be solved. Oranguru complies, and creates a "prophecy veil", which allows her and everyone else to see who will succeed in saving the archipelago. In the veil, much to the shock of the citizens, it is Pikachu who is seen purifying the isles of the evil. While Gumshoos is angry, and tries to discredit the prophecy, the other citizens trust in Oranguru, and trust in Pikachu. One of them, Bibarel, even builds Pikachu a makeshift boat, so they can travel to the closest isle, the Verdant Isle. The citizens bade them farewell as they sail off, heading towards the lush island. As the boat makes it way to the Verdant Isle, getting farther away from the Central Isle, another wormhole from ahead appears and opens, at first scaring Pikachu. This Pokémon, however, is small and frail, a stardust-looking creature that, instead of floating out, falls out of fatigue right into Pikachu's boat. The creature wakes up: it doesn’t speak in a distinguishable language at first, but, recognizing Pikachu as a foreign creature, calls itself "Nebby", saying that it and "the others" are unsafe. Pikachu is unsure how to take this at first, but the creature, seeing Pikachu is heading to the Swamp Isle, suddenly teleports Pikachu to his destination in the blink of an eye. Fascinated by this power, Pikachu decides to take Nebby with him as he begins to venture into the jungle. Playable Characters Notable NPCs The Dreamer's Archipelago The Dreamer's Archipelago is a series of seven interconnected islands in the middle of the ocean: six of the islands surround the Verdant Isle, the most prominent of the areas. The other islands consist of the wet but verdant Marsh Isle, the tropical Sunlit Isle, the high-temperature Meteor Isle, the bustling city of the Galvan Isle, the combative Warrior Isle, and the quiet Mortem Isle. Central Isle Verdant Isle Sunlit Isle Meteor Isle Galvan Isle Warrior Isle Mortem Isle Ultra Space Items Returning from PokéPark 2, the player character can now collect "items" in the overworld. These items come in two categories: items that are simply collectible that can’t be accessed physically in the overworld, and "holdable" items that can be picked up and used in the overworld. The "collectibles" items can be used for trade, giving to Pokémon, or creating other items, while the "holdable" items can be used to give to Pokémon or can be thrown. Bold titles indicate holdable items. Attraction Gallery Trivia *The original draft of the game was conceptualized in March of 2017, but writing for the page didn’t begin until February of 2018, almost a year later. Category:PokéPark (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Spinoffs Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:3D Games Category:Fuzzy's Content